The present invention relates to nestable chairs and pedestal supported chairs, and also relates to chairs having a reclineable back and a seat that moves with a synchronous motion upon recline of the back. The present invention further relates to chairs with components made from a few polymeric moldings that are easily assembled.
Modem consumers demand comfort and style in their chairs, but also demand cost-effective solutions given the highly competitive furniture industry. Further, the chairs must be durable and rugged, yet preferably should be mechanically simple, easily assembled, lightweight, and use low-cost components. Still further, many consumers want a modernistic appearance and one that takes advantage of modern materials, part-forming processes, and assembly techniques. Often consumers need chairs that are mobile and that can be stored in dense arrangements that minimize the storage space required. A problem is that these requirements create conflicting design criteria. For example, low-cost chairs tend to be less comfortable and less stylized. Chairs that are more comfortable, such as synchrotilt chairs, have more expensive components and greater assembly costs, are not stackable nor nestable for dense storage, and are usually too heavy to be lifted and/or stacked for storage.
Accordingly, a chair having the aforementioned advantages and features, and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a seating unit includes a base, a seat pivotally supported by the base at a seat pivot, and a reclineable back pivoted to the seat at a back pivot, the back being movable between an upright position and a reclined position. A link is provided having a first end pivoted to the back at a first link pivot and is pivoted to the base at a second link pivot. A biasing device operably engages and biases at least one of the base, the seat, the back, and the link to biasingly urge the back toward the upright position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a seating unit includes a base, a seat operably supported by the base for pivoting movement, and a reclineable back pivoted to the seat at a back pivot and movable from an upright position through an intermediate position to a reclined position. A link is pivoted to the back at a first link pivot and is pivoted to the base at a second link pivot. An energy source is operably coupled to at least one of the base, the seat, second link pivots and the back pivot are approximately aligned when the back is in the upright position, with two of the pivots defining a line therebetween and a third one of the pivots moving across the line to an overcenter position when the back is moved from the intermediate position to the upright position. The back, the seat, and the link are constructed so that forces from a seated user resting on the seat bias the two pivots to move toward each other, such that the forces tend to keep the third one of the pivots in the overcenter position and keep the back in the upright position. By this arrangement, a minimum amount of biasing force by the energy source is required to maintain the seat and back in the upright position.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a seating unit includes a base, a seat pivotally supported by the base at a seat pivot, and a reclineable back pivoted to the seat at a back pivot. A link is pivoted to a lower portion of the back at a top link pivot and is pivoted to an upper rear portion of the base rearward of a center of the base at a bottom link pivot. The base, the seat, the back, and the link are pivoted together to form an interconnected arrangement with the top link pivot moving overcenter relative to a line connecting the bottom link pivot and the back pivot when the back is moved to the upright position.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a seating unit includes a base, a seat pivotally supported by the base at a seat pivot, and a reclineable back pivoted to the seat at a back pivot. The seat and back have contours adapted to support a seated user with a weight of the seat user being generally balanced over the seat pivot. A link is pivoted to the back at a top link pivot and to the base at a bottom link pivot. The top and bottom link pivots and the back pivot are located rearward of the seat pivot and are generally aligned.